


This is Most Definitely Not About Profit Margins

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Desire Series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blushing Brienne, Blushing Turns Jaime On, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, Romance, Smut, Tyrion knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Most Definitely Not About Profit Margins

For Jaime, kissing Brienne for the first time that night had brought a shock to his system. It was as if he’d been struck by lightning and electric currents flowed through his brain and down toward the rest of his body. It was a shock that had brought him to life. Made his heart beat faster. Made desire course through his veins until he could barely stand it.

Never in his imagination did he think he could ever feel such a way with another woman. He had returned from Dorne a different man. A man who vowed to never let another woman affect him the way Cersei did. He frowned at that thought before shaking his head. No. This was completely different. Brienne was different.

Brienne wasn’t beautiful in the conventional sense. That much was true. However, living in Dorne for four years had taught Jaime to appreciate the type of beauty that wasn’t always immediately visible to the observer. She had legs for days. Miles long and nicely shaped. Just thinking of the way she had wrapped them around his waist made him hot under the collar. Her neck; so long and elegant dotted with freckles that he enjoyed running his tongue along. It was her eyes that gave him such pause. They were so astonishing. As blue as the sky on a clear day. As blue as the ocean. One could drown in that beautiful gaze. Jaime nearly did that first night. One look at that tearful gaze and he had been utterly destroyed. Her tears had moved him and all he could think was anyone with eyes like those didn’t deserve tears.

He was being poetic again.

Beyond the physical, Brienne held an innocence that intrigued him. Her shy blushes from his desirous words always nearly sent him over the edge. She intrigued him because beneath the shyness he could see a passion there that he knew could burn him alive. It nearly always shown itself whenever she forgot herself, giving into her desires. His thoughts drifted back to their second night together.

888

_Jaime’s hands shook as unzipped Brienne’s pencil skirt. Seven hells he was nervous. He bit his lips as he let it fall to the floor. She was trembling herself, he noted; just as nervous as he was. “Come here.” He said pulling her closer so he could kiss right above her belly button. His fingers hooked themselves into her underwear and pulled them down. Her womanly scent filled his nostrils and he sighed as he slid his fingers into her wetness._

_“Ohh.”She breathed in surprise. Her hips moved against his fingers, her neck arching in the most enticing way._

_Jaime watched he,r enraptured with the fact that he put that expression on her face. His hands slid around her waist and he gently pulled so she was kneeling beside him. He kissed her, groaning as her mouth opened to his. Their mouths moved hungrily against each other and he couldn’t help the sounds which emanated from his throat as he kissed her roughly, thrusting his tongue against her own. His hands moved up her sides and into her hair as he pulled her closer._

_She pulled away first, breathing in deeply as she stared at him. Her eyes. Jaime thought to himself. So deeply blue and intense. He caressed the side of her face. “I want you.”_  
 _She blinked, clearly surprised with his words. She moved away from sliding further onto the bed. She reached for his hand to pull him closer._

_Jaime followed her. He crawled between thighs, kissing her on the cheek, her throat. “Do you want me?” He asked against her throat. His fingers slid between her thighs again, massaging her clit, playing her expertly._

_Brienne nodded silently, moaning as he slid two fingers inside. Her hands gripped his shoulders._

_“Tell me?” he asked softly. His thumb brushed against her clit as his fingers gently thrust, his gaze meeting her own. “Tell me you want me.”_

_“I do.” Brienne whispered softly. “I want you Jaime.”_

_“Fuck.” He hissed, removing his fingers. His need to be inside of her nearly overwhelming in its intensity. He easily slipped inside, catching her moan in his mouth. “Brienne-“ He breathed as he pulled back. “Fuck.” He wouldn’t last long. He wouldn’t. She was too hot. Too tight. It was too much._

_Brienne gasped in surprise as he suddenly rolled onto his back. She sprawled on top of him, gasping from the sudden angle change._

_She immediately tensed up, wrapping her arms around her breasts as she frowned. “What are you doing?” she asked quietly._

_His hand swept her hair out of her face as he answered. “I want to see you.” He said simply._

_“You can see me perfectly well the other way.” She hissed, tensing even further when his hand slid up her side._

_Jaime tilted his head as his hands caressed up and down her sides. She looked painfully uncomfortable in this position and Jaime tried to figure out why because she look just as he imagined. Lips red and swollen from his kisses; skin flushed red. “Not this way.” He said softly. “If you could see yourself.”_

_His words made her tense in further and he quickly held onto her waist when she tried to move. “Where are you going Brienne?”_

_Her arms still covered her upper half as the glare on her face deepened even further. “I won’t have you make fun of me.”_

_Her agitated movements were not helping matters and Jaime held on tight to her waist as he grunted and groaned. He was still hard and her cunt was gloriously tight around his cock, squeezing him with each movement. “I wasn’t making fun of you.” His hands tightened on her waist. “I promise you I wasn’t.”_

_Brienne ceased her struggling, noticing that he was still incredibly hard inside of her. “You’re-“_

_“I am.” He cut in, thrusting his hips up to emphasize his point. He used his left hand to caress the side of her face while his right caressed up her side again. “I want to see you.” He repeated softly. He watched as she bit her lip, her arms still wrapped protectively around her upper half and Jaime mourned the loss of such a sight._

_She nervously bit her lip, relaxing the longer his hands continued their restless wandering. “Aren’t I too heavy?”_

_Jaime blinked up at her with confusion. “Fuck, no.” he answered. “You’re more than fine.” What put such thoughts into her head? He wondered. He ran an appreciative hand down her strongly muscled thighs that surrounded him. She may be self-conscious of her size, but it was her size that he found so alluring. She was strength defined. An amazon. A giantess of a woman whom he wanted to ride him until he couldn’t stand it. He very slowly placed his hands on both of her arms, gently pulling them away from her breast. “Let me see you.” He urged gently._

_Brienne’s hands fell to his chest and she let him pull her down for a hot kiss. They both moaned as he gently nipped her at her lips. A few moments pass as they both lick and nip at each other’s mouths and Jaime could feel a silent victory as she becomes soft and pliant against him again. “Fuck.” He stuttered out when her hips moved against him. “Fuck me, blue eyes._

_Brienne slowly sat up and his hands automatically moved toward her waist. He squeezed them encouragingly, arching his back when she swirled her hips experimentally._

_Jaime bit his lip as she moved achingly slowly. “Yes.” He encouraged quietly when she increased her movements. Her breasts fit perfectly into the palm of his hands and he squeezed them as she began to ride him in earnest, her confidence rising with his loud praises._

_Embracing the control he was relenting her, she rode him hard, arching her back as his fingers found her clit. She shuddered and whimpered, her cunt quivering around his cock as she felt the beginnings of her climax start low in her stomach and move down._

_Jaime knew he wasn’t going to last long. She began to ride him with abandon and he grabbed her waist in a grip so tight it was sure to leave bruises. He placed his feet flat against the mattress, meeting her downward thrusts with thrusts of his own. He could feel the familiar rush of dizzying pleasure he had quickly became addicted to. “Brienne..Briene.” He chanted her name softly, groaning low in his throat as he came._  
88

“Have you heard one word I’ve said to you?”

Jaime blinked as he glanced over at his brother who was gazing at him concernedly. “Of course I have.” He said and Tyrion raised an eyebrow. “You were talking about profit margins.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “No. I was pointedly not talking about work which is what you had gracefully requested remember?”

Jaime nodded. “Sorry.” He said softly. “I’m just—isn’t it a beautiful day today?”

Tyrion raised another eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with my bitter, more sarcastic, gloomy brother?”

Jaime frowned. “I disagree with that description. I am not gloomy.”

“You are the very definition.” Tyrion argued as he took a sip of his own drink. “Except for today that is.” He leaned forward. “This wouldn't to have anything to do with a certain giantess who happens to be the best team leader I’ve ever had.”

Jaime nearly choked on the piece of bread he popped into his mouth. “How did you-“

“It was quite easy to figure out.” Tyrion answered. “Besides, I casually mentioned I heard you two hit it off at the New Year’s Eve party and she nearly turned as red as the flowers on this table.”

“She does blush easily.” Jaime said wistfully.

END


End file.
